Seth Kaiba
Seth's the son of Kaiba and Ishizu in Yu-Gi-Oh! X and its two prequels, Kidnapped and Trust and Faith. He was born four years after Atem left. Thanks to a tournament he participated in at the age of twelve, Seth gained three new Blue-Eyes White Dragons from Pegasus, so he mirrored his father's deck, including Kaibaman and the XYZ cards. He was also given the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon by his father on his sixteenth birthday. Personality Seth inherrited much of his father's personality, but he is slightly more friendly to those he considers his equals, which he judges by how well they hold their own in a duel with him. He's also very protective of his little sister, Isis. He also carries on his family's condescending attitude towards Joey's family as he constantly insults Joey's son, Johnny. He's also slightly more willing to accept defeat. History Early Life Seth was born a year after his parents got married, and he was named by his father. Kaiba also met Seth in a dream Seto gave him about how his life would turn out if he chased after Ishizu. Kidnapped! At the age of three, he was already insulting Joey. (Cute, isn't it?) Academy Years Just before his thirteenth birthday, Seth enrolled in the Academy his father owned, and he was one of the best duelists of his year, only losing to Yugi Moto's son Tag, who he had a friendly rivalry with. He would lose to him in the finals of the Academy Tournament for three years in a row until he defeated Tag in a duel when they were sixteen, but Seth didn't count it as a victory since it was during a time that Tag was emotionally broken by a drifting in his relationship with his father. Dadnapped He attended the Tokyo Duel Monsters Convention with his father where the father of another friendly rival of his named Darin revealed an invention he built for KaibaCorp, the Duel Disk. Seth also helped Tag look for his father at the car wash, which ended up with Tag getting captured too. Following their capture, Seth revealed three Duel Runners to follow Rex and Weevil. Seth also brings a spy-grade microphone to listen in on Rex and Weevil to figure out what they're doing. They then follow them as Rex and Weevil run for it, but they're stopped when Rex throws a thing of oil on the road. He also rallies the people at the convention after Darin figures out that Tag's having him and Yugi moved to the hotel. After they find out about Tag and Mel's duel, Seth recognizes that Tag's fixed what was broken in him. After the duel, Seth demands a rematch for when Tag comes back, and Tag promises Seth that rematch. My Sister's Duelist After losing a rematch to Tag, which he accepted gracefully, his five-year-old sister, Isis, was kidnapped by a disgruntled former employee of KaibaCorp. Seth and the others spent several hours looking for her, with memories of a promise he made to his parents that he'd protect Isis haunting him. Eventually, he discovered the kidnapper's location from a call he made to his parents. When Seth arrived, Isis' kidnapper threatened to kill Isis unless Seth defeated his step-daughter, Kira, in a duel. The duel went in Seth's favor until Kira trapped the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in a Spell-Binding Circle, but Seth managed to pull through by drawing his sixteenth birthday present, the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. Against a dragon that could only get stronger as the duel continued, Kira forfeited. Seth then promised to give Kira a better home with Kira stopping her father from hurting Isis with one of her cards, and Johnny kneeing the guy in the gut. Seth then brought Isis home and began teaching her Duel Monsters. Mother and Son Seth's advice to Darin when he had to duel his mother was to keep his cool and try to forget that he was dueling his mother. Dueling Dog When Seth's father took over the Academy, Seth had to duel his step-uncle, Odion, to stay. Seth won with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Return of Shadi Soul Search Seth went to the Domino Museum with Tag and the others. Seth also brought Isis with him to help culturally enrich her. Seth wasn't very impressed about the fact that the new artifacts came from Pharaoh Seto's tomb. While looking at the tablet, Seth recieved a vision of himself and Tag dueling, with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Black Luster Soldier out. Millennium Test Seth joins the gang in helping Bakura, but when Shadi has a brainwashed Bakura chase away Yugi and Johnny, and erases Anzu, Serena, and Kira's mind, Seth is forced to participate in a test for the Millennium Items. Seth's test involved Shadi having Ameit hold Seth's arms as he has to guess what the middle tablet of nine stones is. Shadi explains that the tablets are a mirror of Ameit, so Seth things about what Ameit only had one of, and he realizes that the middle tile is Ameit's mouth. After that, Seth gains the Millennium Rod. Seth then helps Kira get off of the roof after Shadi's spell is broken. Birthday for Two Seth attended Tag and Anzu's birthday party, but he scoffed at the story of Tag playing with the Dark Magician Girl since she was just a hologram. The Thief Returns Seth was with the others while Darin was in his coma, and Seth yelled at Darin that if he couldn't come back, he deserved to lose his Millennium Test. When they used their friendship to enter the Shadow Realm and see Darin's duel with Bakura, Seth asked when Darin started bowing to his opponents as a way to encourage him to go forward. After Darin beat Bakura, everyone returned to the real world. Baby-Sitting a Kaiba After winning a duel against Darin by having his Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroy Darin's Dark Magician. Ishizu then asked Seth to look after Isis while she and Kaiba went to America to talk to Pegasus. Seth said he promised to help Kira find out who her parents were first through the KaibaCorp Computer. After Darin volunteered to look after Isis during that time, Seth promised to return right back home after helping Kira. Darin then asked for Seth's help as Isis was acting on her crush on him. Seth just joked about things and left. He used the computer in Kira's house to connect to his own as he didn't want Darin bugging him for help over Isis' crush on him. He then finds out that Kira's parents disappeared after she turned three. He then returned home and helped put Isis to bed in her room after saying good night to her. Death-T As Seth and the others were about to go home for the weekend, a limo pulled up to take them to Tokyo. There, they saw Solomon lose to Mel Tyrone and nearly driven insane before Tag accepted Mel's offer to enter his Tournament of Death, Death-T. Seth decided to follow Tag into Death-T to defend him. When Isis wanted to go in when she and Serena arrived, Seth ordered Isis to stay, but she refused, so Seth compromised and ordered her not to participate in any of the games. Death-T1 When Seth arrived at Death-T1, he was briefed by Anzu, who got a job there, not knowing that Death-T was designed to kill Tag. He then participated in the laser tag game after ordering Isis to stay outside with Anzu. After retreating when Darin felt that the game was rigged, Seth saw Isis test Anzu's laser and saw the vests blow up. Seth then compared Anzu's laser to his own and discovered that the lasers the gang were given were simply toys. This led to Darin winning the game with his brain and Anzu's laser. The gang then advanced to Death-T2. Death-T2 Railway Car of Fear The gang eventually found themselves in front of a railway car big enough for all of them. Seth then ended up shackled to a chair, and if he made a sound, he'd be electrocuted. He manages to keep his mouth shut, although he comes close when vents blow air at the back of his head and hands slap his face. At the end of the ride, he checks on Kira and Isis to make sure they're okay and thanks Isis for shutting down the chairs after she kicked the runner of the ride in the shins. He then went into the next part of Death-T2. Murderer's Mansion When the gang enters the Murderer's Mansion, Seth finds that the upper floors are blocked off by a block of concrete. When Isis hears about the Chopman, Seth comforts her. He then participates in the game of risking his hand, and he's released when Tag figures out that Anzu has to push her button. He then witnesses his little sister get kidnapped. Chopman When they enter the passage way, Seth calls out for Isis. When they find her and are told by Mel that one of them has to face the Chopman to save her, Seth's about to volunteer when Johnny does it instead. Seth then tries to comfort Isis when she and Johnny are trapped inside. Once Johnny deals with the Chopman, Seth comforts Isis and thanks Johnny for saving his sister. Death-T3 The gang then entered a room that was completely smooth except for a small opening that was too high up to reach. He then ended up having his friends' parents' friendship symbol drawn on his hand. When a large block appears out of no where, Seth just manages to save Isis from being crushed by it. Seth then follows Anzu as they make it out of the room as the blocks continue to fall, but Darin ends up trapped when his jacket gets caught between the blocks. Death-T4 When the gang arrived at Death-T4, Seth was the first to realize that the board under the Duel Box was a Capsule Monsters board. Death-T5 When Tag was about to face Mel, Seth was sure Tag could beat Mel again. In the middle of the duel, Seth yelled for Tag to smash the dinosaurs and scramble the eggs. When Johnny is about to be shot, Seth beats the man up to pay Johnny back for saving Isis. Journey to the Past During the party to celebrate the end of Death-T, Seth made fun of Johnny being dumber than his father, but a fight between them was stopped by Tag. He then received a message from an employee that he's located where Kira's parents are living. He then took Kira to them. After reuniting with her parents, they moved next door to the Fudos, and Seth helped Kira move out. Kira then hugged Seth and thanked him for reuniting her with her parents. New Member of the Family Seth was with the others when they learned that Tea was pregnant again. When Isis asked Seth where babies came from, he pretended to see Jaden Yuki along with the others. Lucky Me When the gang went to Domino High to visit Anzu and Serena, Seth asked if Tag's parents actually attended the place. Seth then went to Burger World with the others and witnessed Darin defeat an escaped convict. Virtual Return Return of Gozaburo Seth later witnessed his dad lose to Yugi again in the final round of the Teacher's Tournament, complimenting on how Kaiba overcame Slifer's special ability. Seth then went on route home on the family jet with his family and the others when they were pulled into a virtual fortress and trapped in the virtual world by his step-grandfather, Gozaburo. Seth then intercepted Gozaburo's challenge to Kaiba and prepared to duel him. Grandfather vs. Grandson Seth eventually ended up having to face Gozaburo's signature card, Exodia Necross, but Seth then began his come back by summoning the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and he then had it wipe out a large part of Gozaburo's Life Points. He then sacrificed his Ultimate Dragon to summon the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, and he was about to have it attack Exodia Necross for the win when Gozaburo held Isis in front of Exodia and forced Seth to surrender. He and Isis were then turned into stone by Gozaburo. Prince of Games Seth was returned to normal with Isis once Tag defeated Gozaburo and banished him to the Shadow Realm. Seth then thanked Tag for saving Isis before they were released from the Virtual World and went home. New Duelist Kingdom Seth was present during Tag's video duel with Pegasus and witnessed his parents getting their souls stolen by Pegasus. Preparing for Duelist Kingdom At the hospital, Seth visited his parents. Afterwords, Seth went home and recieved a formal invitation to the New Duelist Kingdom. He easily remade his deck for Duelist Kingdom and ran simulation duels against various top-ranked Duelist, scoring an 80% chance of victory against Chazz Princeton. The day he left, Seth had Isis stay with Grandpa Moto to keep her safe and had her promise to do whatever Grandpa and Anru said. On the boat, Seth met Jen Atlas, the top ranked Duelist from the South Academy. He smirked when Jen pointed out that most of the people at Duel Academy ran off when Seth challenges them and calls those people the lucky ones. Seth also doubted Jen's ability to win the Duelist Kingdom as the only decent Duelist out of South Academt was Jim "Crocodile" Cook. When Kira begins to get angry at Jen, Seth calms her down, voicing that he was sure killing a competitor would get her eliminated. Seth then learned that Anzu and Serena had snuck on to give him and the others emotional support, and he said they were lucky that Grandpa Moto was there to watch Isis as well as Anru, inhabbiting Tea's body. Squish the Bug At Duelist Kingdom, Seth believed the tournament would give the gang some tough competition. Seth then witnessed Tag's duel with Weevil. Category:Trust and Faith Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters